The new Barone
by bloodintheroses
Summary: Everything was normal for the Barone family. Michael and Geoffrey in school, Ally in high school dating. Robert and Amy have a child. Michael turns out to be gay, not Geoffrey. But then Debra found out she's pregnant once more. Now the family is trying to riase a 4th child among all the drama. What will happen when the baby grows up and starts to defy Marie in favor of music.


I don't own everybody loves Raymond, I only own Romeo Barone.

3rd POV

"Are you sure?" Amy, Debra's sister in-law asked.

"I'm sure." The teary response was a mix of sadden and happiness. Debra had just found she was pregnant with her fourth child. Soon after she had married Raymond and became Miss. Debra Barone, the couple welcomed their first child. A beautiful baby girl, Alexandra "Ally" for short. A few years later, they had twin sons, Michael and Geoffrey.

"Well this is good right? Didn't you and Ray want another baby?"

"Yeah, but that was two years ago, what if he changed his mind?"

"Regardless of if he did that baby is here." Wiping away a few tears she smiled and thanked Amy for the brief pep-talk. "How's your little girl doing?"

"Jane is doing well, a little daddy's girl, of course who wouldn't be with such an amazing father." Amy and Robert had a daughter one month ago, they named her Jane Marie Barone, the middle name after Robert's mom. The baby helped to ease the tension between Robert's and Amy's families. "She's are little Angel." Amy said with a smile. Although now that they had started a family she worried more about Robert's police work. But, she tried to never let that bother her too much.

"I guess I better be getting on home now, Marie is most likely looking threw my mail right about now. I don't want her to look and see the pregnancy test kit."

The friends left to go back to their house. The three Barone children were at school currently and wouldn't be home for a few hours. Which would give her time to get rid of the test and figure out how to tell her family.

Just as she thought Marie was over at Ray and Debra's house. "Oh my word, look at all this dust. You know back in my day, we thought a happy home was a clean home."

"Touch down!"

"Frank don't talk with your mouth full, pig." Marie was cleaning and looking through Debra's things when she laid eyes on a pregnancy test box. "Frank, you won't believe what I found!" Marie was excited another grandbaby might be on its way.

"The lock for your mouth?"

"No you goon, a pregnancy test! Debra might be having another baby."

Debra's POV

As soon as I walked in my front door Marie came running up to me. "Debra, dear I found this while I was cleaning up the house" she had the pregnancy kit in her hands. If she knows I'll never be the one to tell Ray.

"Oh that old thing, you know it must be from Amy, she came over here months ago to see if she was pregnant and she was."

"See Marie you got all excited for nothing, now go make me something to eat."

"Not now Frank. Are you telling me this isn't yours?"

"No it's not Marie."

"Alright dear, I guess I'll just go finish cleaning up."

I could tell Marie didn't believe me, but, there wasn't anything else for her to find that might prove that I was pregnant. I went to the kitchen to make a snack for myself and the kids.

"Make me some too!"

"Frank that's not real food." Marie yelled.

A few minutes later, I heard Marie come running in the kitchen. "Ah ha, I knew it! Debra is pregnant! How could you lie to me like that Debra? I know I'm not welcome in your house but I thought you would tell me about something as important as this."

"No Marie you are welcome here, just you know maybe call before you come. I didn't tell you because I haven't told anyone other than Amy yet, and I wanted my kids and husband to be the first to know. After all it is an important matter between a husband and wife you know. You understand that don't you?"

"Oh of course I do dear. Come on Frank let's go home and I'll make you something to eat."

"Finally!"

"Zip up before we go out or else I'm not being seen with you."

"That's all I got to do?"

"Oh Frank."

With that the door shut and I knew that Marie would be back over here the moment she saw Ray pull up. Which gave me a limited amount of time to think of what I was going to say, and to tell everyone. I ran into my bedroom straightened it up so everyone could sit on the bed.

"Mom we're home!"

Ally, Michael, and Geoffrey stood in the door way.

"Hi kids, listen, mommy has some important news to tell everyone, including your dad. As soon as he gets home I want everyone in our room so I can tell you before grandma comes over."

"Alright." They all mumbled before going into the kitchen to start their homework.

Two hours later the back door opened. "Hey there Honey-boo." I made a mad dash and locked the back door. "Kids get upstairs! Ray lock the front door then go into our room with the kids I got something important to tell you."

Just as I finished that sentence the door knob twisted.

"Crap your parents are here, don't just stand there Ray move!"

"Why can't we tell them to?"

"They know and I want to be the one to tell you not your mom."

"Alright." With the front door locked we ran upstairs into the bedroom were Ally, Michael, and Geoffrey were sitting on the bed. Ray joined them on the bed and I closed the door.

"What did you want to tell us mom?" Michael asked.

"Listen everybody, I found out the other day that I'm going to have another baby. Remember Ray a while ago we talked about having another baby? I guess we're going to now."

Just as I finished that sentence I heard Marie yell. "Quick Frank, they're in here."

"How did they get in here?" I asked.

"We locked the front and back door." Ray added

"What about the garage door?" Ally asked.

"Idiots." I mumbled.

Instantly our bedroom door was thrown open and Marie ran to Raymond. Grabbing him in a giant hug. "Oh Raymond Debra is pregnant!"

"I know ma, she just told us."

"Oh."

"Kids could you give us a minute with your grandma?"

"Sure." They all walked out of the room.

"Debra what have I done that you felt the need to take a moment as special as telling my baby boy that you're having another baby, and take it away from me."

"Nothing Marie, it's just as I told you before, it's a special thing between a husband and wife. Plus I wanted to tell the kids at the same time." Turning my attention back to Ray. I asked him "Ray you are happy about this right?"

"Well of course he is who wouldn't be happy that I'm getting another grandchild."

"Marie maybe you should give us a minute."

"Oh I see how it is."

"Yeah ma, go make sure dad has something to eat."

"Raymond!" She limped off, trying to get Ray to follow her as usual.

"Of course I'm happy Deb. I want another baby and now we're going to have one! This is amazing. I promise I'll be there for all the moments I missed with Ally and the twins! Just wondering, how many months are you?"

"Three months."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"Not yet."

Still Debra's POV

Nine months later I was sitting at home reading a book, since it was Saturday Ray was out golfing, Marie and Frank were over with Robert. Suddenly I felt pain, I timed it in my head. Then I felt my water break. This baby was coming. I started to remember the time I tried to get Robert to take me to the hospital without Marie knowing. It might work this time. "Robert, can you take me to the hospital its time."

"Time for what?" Marie asked walking into the living room with Frank following her.

"Time for me to get some excirse, my leg feel stiff. But, Marie would you mind staying here and watching the kids. I don't think we should leave them and Frank alone." Frank had understood and gave me a wink.

"Of course I will dear."

Robert and I left for the hospital. With the sirens on it was a quick ride. Once I had a room Robert called Amy, and tried to get Ray on his cell.

"Deb I tried I really did but Ray isn't picking up."

"That ass!" I yelled in pain as it got closer to have the baby.

Two hours later I had given birth to another little baby boy. "Did you and Ray talk about names?" Amy asked.

"No, we chose not to find out the sex of the baby beforehand this time."

"So then are you going to wait for Ray to name it?"

"No, he named Ally and Geoffrey, we both chose Michael, so I think I'll name this one, and Robert did you call Marie?"

"Yeah she'll be here in five minutes."

"Thank you."

"So what names are you thinking of Deb?"

"Well I was thinking of books."

"Books?"

"Well I mean the characters in them. I want to name this baby after my favorite book characters."

"Who are they?"

"Romeo and Juliet and Oliver Twist. I'll name the baby Romeo Oliver Barone, Ash for short.

"That's lovely and original." Robert smiled at me.

After I feed Romeo and he fell asleep Ray, Marie, Frank and the kids came in the room. "I;m so sorry I missed it. What did we have?"

"A little baby boy Ray."

"I thought of some names for him in the car."

"Actually Ray, I named him."

"Oh well what's his name?"

"Romeo Oliver Barone."

"What the hell type of name is that!" Yelled Frank.

"The name of your new grandson."


End file.
